For Queen and Country
by QWERTYsweetheart
Summary: England is in Westminster Abbey, thinking back on his life with Lady Elizabeth. Her light, her inspiration, how she had changed everything. Human names used. General rating: T, warnings on individual chapters.
1. Introduction

[I posted this up a while ago but deleted it because I was convinced I wasn't going to finish it... but then I finished it! So here you go.]

Constructive criticism is always welcome!

Warning: Possible inaccurate portrayal of Historical figures.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own Axis Powers: Hetalia or any characters and places associated with Hidekazu Himaruya and Gentosha Comics. Obviously, I don't own the British royal bloodline either. No profit is made from the writing for this fanfiction!

* * *

Eyes flicked up at the graciously crafted walls of Westminster Abbey, gazing up at the tinted windows and grotesque carvings that he once cursed at in grief. He tried to forget those days, how they shone clearly in his memories; the ache he'd felt then made his fingers twitch against his palms.

Light bounced off the walls now, for the first time he felt the rays cloth him so nicely; it wasn't as unbearable as… then. Time, whether human or not, had a way of making loss more bearable. He understood that now. Slowing he lowered himself on to a knee, placing the flowers gently in front of him he bowed his head with eyes closing peacefully as he did so.

He took that moment to remember those days, not only the pain but the good that had come from it.

Things had changed once he came across that wonderful woman; a brother, a friend, an employee… he was content with being everything she wanted him to be. Regardless of the time, her influence was forever laced in everything he did… his inspiration, giving him the strength to journey through even the hardest of times.

That is why he couldn't be sad.

Humans had a way of doing that to a country, even when they hid it behind the change of the times and new political gains, none of them could deny it. He used to push it to the back of his mind, the days when it was too painful, now he let the memories carry him, brighten him… not that he would let anyone see past his sour exterior, something he could only guess those like Francis hadn't learnt.

They were rare, you understand but they did exist, that simple yet perfect human beings with their quickly extinguishing lives.

For Francis Bonnefoy he as knelt by the Seine in rainy Paris, it was his beautiful warrior Jeanne D'Arc (a hardship that only ever crushed him as he knelt before his own beautiful woman, they day he finally learnt what it meant to feel loss but that story if for another time). For Roderich Edelstein it was Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, sat at his piano as his fingers slid fluidly over the keys. And for him it was his beautiful Elizabeth Tudor with her fiery attitude and the hair colour to match.

* * *

Continue to Sept. 1533


	2. Sept 1533

Constructive criticism is always welcome!

Warning: Possible inaccurate portrayal of Historical figures.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own Axis Powers: Hetalia or any characters and places associated with Hidekazu Himaruya and Gentosha Comics. Obviously, I don't own the British royal bloodline either. No profit is made from the writing for this fanfiction!

* * *

The birth of his beloved Lady Elizabeth would be one of the things he would always look back on, a day he remembered so clearly. Even as she sat in his arms weighing less than what would now be a sack of potatoes, she's been the one reason he stood upright. Those were dark days and she shone brighter than the sun on solstice.

_Sept. 1533_

Arthur Kirkland, to everyone in court, was a young man with an intense and experienced gaze hidden behind the youthful face of rouge. He took the form of a 15 year old child but by all accounts a man worthy of his own estate, earnings and even wife, yet he isolated himself from the vicious 14th Century politics as it mingled with religious legislations. He took the place of a politician with priest-like temperament.

Despite the joyous looks of those as they busied around those stone walls dressed in there ruffs and puffed out sleeves, it was all making him sick, nauseous and weak. Civil war burnt though his head. His king's determination to have a son and the love affairs he pursued through families, countries and religion was wearing him down. It made him the laughing stock of the known world; unable to do anything but sit as the other countries took blows at him.

He'd walked down the corridor of the palace, following blood-curdling screeches that he recognised as childbirth. With fingers crossed and breath held he took a step into the room. "Please…" He uttered to himself, the words falling short of his lips as he tangled the fingers in his hair, tugging at it relentlessly. "…make him healthy."

Until that moment he wished it was over, the dear Queen as she lay beneath them and the King at her side would both vanish and leave him with one moment's peace.

The last scream rang in his ears and he gazed at the king. "You have a daughter. I'll alert the…" A breathless woman mumbled, quickly making her way past him with a heartbroken look. "…never mind."

King Henry let his smile drop glared down at his Queen in disappointment but Arthur had looked away, eyes following the lady before closing with a grimace "God please give me strength." It was another mutter coiled with weak anger, tears in his eyes.

He didn't know how much he more he could take, it was tedious, straining him to just exist. Arthur leant against the wall, catching his breath. External relations were being torn up as they spoke, plotting and disaster was on its way.

That is when things changed, not even him though the internal torture could ignore the child as she was place in his arms. The room felt lighter in an instance, not like someone else had lit a candle or two but almost like the walls, the drapes, the skin of the servants had become a shade brighter.

She was such a beautiful child; he had noted as he gazed down at her doughy features and perky cheeks, she took after her mother in that sense. A bit of child-like love and innocent… Arthur tucked the blanket round her, rolling her slightly in his arms to cushion her head as a small smile settled on his lips.

Queen Anne gave a sigh, eyes just fluttering shut as he turned to look at her. "Say hello to your sister Arthur…_ Princess_ Elizabeth Tudor. Keep her well…" Even if slightly behind a disappointed frown he could tell she was happy and that was enough. Slowly he rocked the little girl. It was far from what he had expected on following the cries down the corridor. Eyes flittered over her. His royals had always had fair looks, it shouldn't have surprised him.

"S-she is as beautiful as her mother… you're majesty!"

Spinning around gently to face his king, offering out the child as if she was nothing more than a bag of sugar but his quickly tucked her back in with an anguished look. The king was gazing down at her, irritation rolled of him with little care. There was no admiration, no devotion and it hurt him.

Slowly he nodded and his mouth opened "You are not her father, Arthur. Do not forget that this time."

When those words stuck he understood hurt, remembering the feeling of a young Princess Mary torn from his caring arms at his hands and his eyes narrowed as he bit onto his lips to hold back his thoughts. England or not, he wouldn't win.

"You will get your son sir…"

* * *

Continue to May. 1536


	3. May 1536

Constructive criticism is always welcome!

Warning: Possible inaccurate portrayal of Historical figures.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own Axis Powers: Hetalia or any characters and places associated with Hidekazu Himaruya and Gentosha Comics. Obviously, I don't own the British royal bloodline either. No profit is made from the writing for this fanfiction!

* * *

Years had gone slow from that moment, and Arthur remembered those days with fondness, how the world had almost lifted… She wasn't only a child in his arms, she was his child… his sister and for once he cared about someone more than he had before, it made him happy. Now anyway, there was only one thing truly stood in the way.

_May 1536_

Only three years had passed and Arthur found himself back to where he had been before. Distraught, broken… the only anchor stopping him from downing in the impending darkness sat on his lap playing with a little porcelain faced doll. All the time he'd overlooked the selfishness of his monarch had boiled over and for once he felt the over welling power that came with the close involvement of his politics.

He sat with Elizabeth on his lap as King Henry approached him and he placed the girl down as if she was a china doll. "Stay here honey..." He muttered softly, flicking her nose with the pad of his finger.

Closing the door behind him, he turned to Henry, eyes like a soft fire; hurt crawling onto his teenage face. Before the words gather in his throat his king took a step towards him, eyes narrowing. "It's done."

"She is innocent and you know she is! S-She has done nothing wrong." Halting the tremor in his words was easy enough but controlling the involuntary twitches of rage was proving harder than expected. "She has produced you three sons, why can you not be patient! The next one will…"

The king shook his head. "I love Anne…" It was one of the first flickers of true emotion he had seen from the man, almost like he meant it and Arthur flinched away. "I have made certain arrangements; I will need you to go to France on an errand."

"No." He found himself weeping, chest convulsing with silent tears. Only being able to imagine the Frenchman's outrageous laughter as he held the sword to her pretty little neck made he shudder, twitching violently and painfully. "No, no, no… you don't understand!"

He clutched his stomach, the hand which had been resting on the door slide up to gently cover his eye; 500 years wasn't long enough to overcome the things France had done to him. Stupid, meaningless battles still plagued his mind.

"Y-You are doing this just to make me suffer! Do you even love your country? Do you?!"

"You asked me to keep you involved!" The man looked irritated, hissing between his teeth as he replied… "But do not get involved in things you do not understand, petty child!" …and he turned away, strutting back down the corridor in the way only he could, leaving Arthur to stare at the floor with anger-filled tears making his eyes glassy and a tremble in his tight fists.

"I'm not a child!" Raising a fist to his face, he wiped his eyes, and pushed back down all the anger and stress he had let fester somewhere deep in him from the years pervious. It was taking its toll and he couldn't keep fighting it. Arthur knew things had changed.

Placing his hand on the door, he felt the heavy wood shift under his weight and he fell.

"Mister…" A little, concerned voice muttered by his ear.

* * *

Continue to Feb. 1542


	4. Feb 1542

Constructive criticism is always welcome!

Warning: Possible inaccurate portrayal of Historical figures.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own Axis Powers: Hetalia or any characters and places associated with Hidekazu Himaruya and Gentosha Comics. Obviously, I don't own the British royal bloodline either. No profit is made from the writing for this fanfiction!

* * *

Oh, Arthur thought as he traced his fingers over the pretty petals he'd lain out, and then there was that time, a time he'd never hoped to witness again… he kept his head now and brushed his unruly hair out of his eyes.

He couldn't pretend it wasn't something he had tortured himself over… wishing in the decades after he'd only had the courage to change what had happened. In the end it made no difference.

_Feb. 1542_

"Mister…" It was almost echoed from a previous time, the three year old voice in his memories mingled with the nine year old one he now heard. It snapped him back and with a slow blink he directed his attention back to her.

It was the second time he had found her on his lap in this way, head curled into his chest as she innocently swung her legs back and forth. Something about that made him feel sicker and Arthur placed a hand delicately on her head, attempting to sooth back her hair.

She was a suborn child but only once he moved her away she had finally given into tears. He pulled her against his chest as she sung in a plain, melancholy voice. If anything he had learnt from his experiences, he hated himself more than he could hate his king, loathing himself as he sat watching her get broken down, powerless to stop it. His little sister wept in his arms, and all he could do was try to swipe them up before they could stain her little gown.

"Father his so mean…" She whimpered, lip trembling. Lady Elizabeth looked up at him with big eyes and he took a shaky, shallow breath, blinking slowly as he went back to stroking through her silky hair. "Sometimes I dislike him. He makes me angry and takes away those I love."

"My dear you must not fret… they are both looking down at you from Heaven." Absentmindedly he platted her hair; head tilted to the side as he racked his nerves to reply in his king's defence and simply shook his head. "I learnt long again, that getting involved can get you hurt if you are too young to understand."

"I am not a baby Arthur!" She raged enough to make his just, letting her hair slide from his hands as he froze. Her legs swung and she jumped of his lap, storming across the room.

Slowly he took a breath "I meant no offence my lady."

"Why are you not as powerful as father?" She blinked like an innocent but her words rung in his ears like from the king himself, her already regal stance scared him. "You could have saved auntie Catherine!"

Glaring down at himself he wondered that too. Why he could never be as powerful as those around him. Mighty England… "Maybe, I haven't found the right person to lead me to victory yet."

She gave a small blush, for the first time that day the laughs drowned out the sorrow and he smiled. "If I ever become Queen mister, I would." She smiled subtly and in a flash through him a wooden sword which he caught, sliding onto his knees. "And you should be a pirate and get me gold!"

"A pirate ma'am?" He smiled.

A regal nod was her reply and Arthur bowed.

"Then, I shall travel to the far corners of the world a fetch you all the gold your heart desires!" A knock on the door disturbed him and he uttered for her to stay as he walked outside.

"I would have thought you would have called for me again, Angleterre. You know how much I love an execution."

Suddenly he went cold, blood pool out of his cheeks as the Frenchman from before stood in front of him.

* * *

Continue to Jan. 1547


	5. Jan 1547

Constructive criticism is always welcome!

Warning: Possible inaccurate portrayal of Historical figures.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own Axis Powers: Hetalia or any characters and places associated with Hidekazu Himaruya and Gentosha Comics. Obviously, I don't own the British royal bloodline either. No profit is made from the writing for this fanfiction!

* * *

Quickly looking around him to make sure he remained alone, he sighed in confusion. The king had cared about Anne, cared enough about her to order a swift and painless execution; it was something he would never understand but the hostility towards Lady Howard confused him most of all. Maybe it was too late to try and understand either way… he kicked himself at not taking the opportunity to ask.

He settled his gaze back where it had been and thought once more.

_Jan. 1547_

Once his marriage to Catherine Parr took over, all he could do was sit back and weight. He knew the era was coming to an end, however the same melancholy feeling, sat at his Kings bedside, was not. The man was ill and throughout everything he couldn't be glad; it made his eyes water in hurt but he bit them back, determined to show the stronger man in him.

Again the pity and overwhelming guilt he held for Lady Elizabeth was crushing him. It made him want to curse at the dying man, slap him and scream that he had caused her too much loss to die now, but he had more respect than that.

"You look sad Arthur…" He laughed, voice shroud with disease and dryness, hidden wounds behind the cheery expression. "…I though you would be happy, proud you have a king to succeed me."

Slowly his head shook, eyes red raw and it took his king off guard. He felt a stab of guilt catch in him and it made him wince away. "I never wanted that. Forgive me sir."

For that moment there was an understanding and the king nodded in silent humour. "I see." The words were said plainly but bitterly. "Don't let her forget that I was her father, no you. Me."

After an abrupt farewell he left and went back to his room seeming conflicted, fingers tangled in his hair as he collapsed on his bed sheets, slamming the door shut with his foot and he buried his face into the duck feather pillows.

They were confusing times, the death of a monarch for a country; nothing to do but sit back and watch as either faded into oblivion. He felt empty. Each left their mark, some forgotten and the only condolence he had was not know he never would.

The king would die that night... and uneasily he gradually gave into sleep.

And then there was third time, something he knew in his heart would come. Slowly the door to his room was pushed open, hearing gentle sobbing, a sigh emitted from his throat as he awoke. He couldn't get past how distraught she was in the light of the little candle she carried; she looked broken… eyes puffed out, red raw cheeks from the dried on tears like she had been rubbing with tree bark. Simply sitting up and letting the sheets pool round his waist, he embraced her tightly as she crawled onto his lap.

He soothed back her hair, lips trembling hard against his skin as tears flowed between then. "Mister… I don't know what to feel."

* * *

Continue to Feb. 1547


	6. Feb 1547

Constructive criticism is always welcome!

Warning: Possible inaccurate portrayal of Historical figures.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own Axis Powers: Hetalia or any characters and places associated with Hidekazu Himaruya and Gentosha Comics. Obviously, I don't own the British royal bloodline either. No profit is made from the writing for this fanfiction!

* * *

Those were times Arthur paid particular attention to the saying 'It's always darkest before the dawn' or well, something like that anyway, he understood how much he'd got through just by believing things would get as time went on. Now, seemingly at the bottom of the pit he had no choice to believe that more than anything or risk disappearing completely.

He used that even now, fighting for everything he needed with everything in him… if he had done that back in those dark Tudor days then maybe things would have turned out differently.

_Feb. 1547_

Arthur had been patient, waiting until she had given into sleep before he moved away and regardless of propriety he covered her with his own sheets, sitting himself in the chair in the corner, eyes closing heavily as he did so. He didn't want her to wake up on her own, no one there to turn to feeling conflicted and betrayed so he slept.

That night had been uncomfortable and not because of the position he slept in, the fear of the scandal it could create… the misunderstanding and the conspiracy of having Lady Elizabeth, a sister, in his room but it comforted him in a sad way to see she wasn't here when he awoke.

Days had dragged on from her father's death and the new king had been crowned and he and Elizabeth passed few words. The coronation hadn't long been over when she approached him, still in mourning he noted but a small enough smile brushed her lips and that was good enough.

Her clothes however were fit for traveling and he looked back up with a confused expression. "You are leaving?"

She nodded, letting herself smile. "I am moving in with Lady Catherine…"

Arthur frowned as a hand appeared on her shoulder even when Lady Elizabeth looked up at the woman with warmness. He gazed on her for what he feared, deep down no matter how he tried to repress it, would be the last time he saw her before she disappeared into the carriage and he went to step forward.

Leisurely his eyes trailed down to his chest were an unexpected hand sat there and his lips rolled between his teeth, in malice or something darker he couldn't be quite sure. "I will see you soon, Lady Catherine." Head lolled, bowing gently out of respect. "Lady Elizabeth."

"No, you will not Mr Kirkland." The Lady's voice returned with equal spite. "Whilst she is in my household I will not have her further disgraced by you and your boyish antics."

He watched as she departed and even after they were long gone with mouth slightly agape as if he was waiting for the reply that was never going to come. After some time had passed he became aware of the talk around him but he looked down quickly, unsure if his mind was finally getting the better of him.

A dark chuckle rang in his ears but one he recognised too well to even consider, let alone respond to. "Women are a complex thing Arthur; take it from those of us with more experience." His head followed the smooth voice as is walked around him, spinning him in a clumsy circle. The curls bounced against the other's shoulders, a golden shine that made the bile rise in his chest. "Temptresses, pushing you away only to pull you back in again, closer."

"I do not want to hear about your sordid activities, thank-you."

Francis laughed, rubbing the back of his neck as if his was nervous but his expression taking a mischievous turn; his voice was taunting, mocking and shroud with a passion that made Arthur's skin crawl. "I have always wondered was I would find behind the layers of your beautiful monarchs… I wonder how we would do that."

He didn't want to hear anymore; empty threats and glares meant nothing between humans and even less between nations, so he turned away and muttered harsh enough under his breath to scare an empire. "I find tying them to a pyre always works."

* * *

Continue to Jun. 1548


	7. Jun 1548

Constructive criticism is always welcome!

Warning: Possible inaccurate portrayal of Historical figures.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own Axis Powers: Hetalia or any characters and places associated with Hidekazu Himaruya and Gentosha Comics. Obviously, I don't own the British royal bloodline either. No profit is made from the writing for this fanfiction!

* * *

Those words hurt him now, just imagining the pain that shot through that man which at the time he didn't care enough to look back on. It wasn't the thought of Francis that made him angry; believe that if you will… Arthur sat on the floor of the Abbey and centuries later could have exclaimed in paragraph after paragraph how that year had felt to him. He remembered the days he sat in court listening to the vicious rumours of his lady like she was nothing more than a peasant.

Those were the days he realised how little a threat Francis really was to him. A nation, so easily sorted but humans, they were the ones of more danger to their own sons and daughters… they existed in every country, every time and even now it was harder to stomach than he assumed it would be.

_Jun. 1548_

The sun that day made the grass glow brightly around them like it cradled their bodies; it shot sparks of fire through her rich strawberry hair, intensifying the fierceness in her jewel-like eyes. Arthur would have smiled but he was too stubborn, anger and unplaced betrayal pounded down on him with every look she gave his way.

"You believe them, don't you?" She mumbled, tucking her pale hands under her chin, dancing her fingers through the dry dirt. Yes, she was like any other child at that moment, dress dirty and hair askew; too innocent for the deadly rumours to be true but too mischievous to be innocent.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that it is not true."

Lady Elizabeth rolled onto her back, smiling to the sky she gazed at Arthur and sighed lightly. "Step-father? About Thomas and I?"

His eyes narrowed, glaring away for as long as he could without returning to the eyes of his long absent friend. He sighed angrily under his breath as his teeth bit into the side of his tongue. "Do not talk about you and he like that."

She laughed cheekily "And since when were you in the position to give me orders?"

Arthur glared away from her and thought he could not deny that a large part of it was put on, she still believe it to be genuine and apologised to him softly. Crawling over she knelt next to him, placing a hand on his chest.

"Arthur times are too confusing to fuss over…"

"Give me a reason not to kill him."

His words held hurt, desperation and even though she threw her hair back over her shoulders and pointing her face to the sky, bathing in the sun like it made no difference to her, inside her heart swelled with that same hurt. "It is coming anyway." She paused. "It's all coming this way."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Arthur just stared up at the tree's, trying to clear his buzzing head. Lady Elizabeth broke the silence.

"Does it hurt?" She uttered, still pressing a hand to his chest.

He looked over solemnly. "Yes."

"How does it feel?"

Arthur sighed, place a hand delicately over hers. "When you were born it was almost like, for the first time in seventeen years, I could stand up straight. You were the light in a very dark place, like your sister before you. Relief but still fear. When your mother died it knocked all the hope I had out of me, the plans for greatness that we could have been. When your step-mother died I was back where I was before you were born, caught in a tangle of dirty politics."

Lady Elizabeth smiled.

"Now… My King is a child, his successor is weak and my lady is a whore." Arthur smiled at her cheekily "Any more questions ma'am?"

"You cocky…" He covered his face quickly, rolling over to dodge a blow to the nose.

* * *

Continue to Jul. 1553


End file.
